I Hate YouDon't I?
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: ONESHOT DEDICATED TO MADAME MORRISON...JOHN MORRISONxOC


John Morrison and Ava Swanston absolutely hate each other. Ava thinks that John is a pompus jackass that just uses girls to get what he wants, and John thinks that Ava is a stuck-up prude princess who is a kiss ass. One day something goes wrong and they're stuck in an elevator together. Will they get an understanding as to why they dislike each other, or will they hate each other even more?

Ava Swanston walked out of her hotel room with her bag slung over her shoulder. She made her way down to the elevator and pushed the down button. She stood there waiting when she saw him. John Morrison. Just the sound of his name makes her cringe. She hates that man with a passion. She had met John when she first started in the WWE. At first she thought he was a nice guy, but as she got to know him over the years, she found out that he was a jackass. All he cared about was how many girls he could sleep with, and that made her sick to her stomach. John would try and flirt with Ava, but she just ignored him.

Ava got in the elevator when John got on and stood as far away from her as he could. Ava reached in her bag and grabbed her phone when all of a sudden the elevator stopped and the lights went out.

"What the hell" Ava said looking up.

John looked over at Ava and rolled his eyes.

"What jackass? I didn't do it" Ava said.

"I didn't say anything" John replied.

"But I knew you were going to, so I stopped you before you opened your big mouth" Ava said.

"Why are you such a bitch?" John asked.

"I'm only a bitch to people that I despise. and lucky for you, you're on the top of that list" Ava spat back.

"I'm so honored" John replied smirking.

"God you disgust me" Ava said dialing her phone. She put the phone up to her ear and waited for the person on the other end to answer. "Hey Michelle, It's Ava. I'm kinda stuck in an elevator and I don't know what's going on, and I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to get to the arena, so could you just tell Vince that I'll be there as soon as possible? Ok thanks, see ya" Ava said as she hung up the phone. She slid down against the wall of the elevator and just sat there staring at the ceiling. She looked over at John and realized he was staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ava said.

"Nothing, nothing at all" John replied.

"Of all people I get to be stuck in here with you" Ava said disgusted.

"Well being in here with you isn't a field day either. I have better things to do then sit here and look at your face" John replied.

"Attention guests. This is the manager speaking. Sorry for the inconvenience, but there is a storm coming this way and it knocked the power out. We are trying our best to get the power back on. Please be patient, and give us time to get the power back. We will try and get the power back as soon as possible. Thank you" The person said over the loudspeaker.

"I'm just kinda curious. Why do you hate me so much?" John said sitting down next to her and turning to face her.

"Do you even have to ask. You're a jackass, you're arrogant, you're cocky, you're conceited, you think girls are playthings...I could go on and on" Ava replied.

"Wow, I didn't know you hated me that much" John said.

"Trust me Morrison, I don't just hate you. I despise you" Ava said.

"Look since we have some time to talk. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I've ever said or done to you" John said.

"Why are you apologizing now?" Ava asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Because...it just feels right. So I'm sorry" John replied.

Ava just sat there and looked at him. Was he really sorry or was he just lying again? Maybe he was sorry, she shook the thought from her head.

"It's ok if you don't believe me, but this time I mean it" John said as he turned his back to her.

"Well since we're apologizing, I guess I'm sorry for all the things I said. I guess I just have trust issues" Ava said.

"I could tell, when I first met you" John replied letting out a laugh.

"You know, you're not that bad of a guy as I thought you were. You're actually nice to talk to" Ava said.

"Thanks. Most people think I'm like my character on tv, but I'm really not that bad of a person" John replied.

Ava gave him a smile and the 2 talked and laughed. The power came back on about 15 minutes later, and the 2 walked out of the elevator laughing.

"Well it was nice being stuck in the elevator with you" Ava said giving him another smile.

"Oh anytime. Well see ya" John replied turning to walk out of the hotel.

"John wait" Ava said.

"Yes?" John asked.

Ava leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for being so nice"

"You're welcome. See ya" John replied returning the smile. He touched the spot where she kissed him and smiled to himself as he walked away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S ANOTHER ONESHOT DEDICATED TO MADAME MORRISON...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JOHN MORRISON AND MADAME MORRISON OWN AVA


End file.
